Dos mundos entrelazados
by Elein88
Summary: Ner'zhul, el brujo orco, ha creado un nuevo Portal Oscuro para extender su dominio a otros mundos, mas los héroes de la Alianza aparecen para truncar sus malvados planes. Alleria, Turalyon, Khadgar, Kurdran y Danath cruzarán este portal en busca del brujo. Su viaje les llevará a un nuevo mundo, a los pies de la Montaña Solitaria, antes del ataque de un codicioso dragón.
1. El Portal completo

Os presentó mi primer cruzado, o _crossover._

La idea de unificar estos dos universos fue la cantidad de cosas que, aunque no lo parezca, ambos tienen en común, especialmente en lo referente a las razas (humanos, elfos, enanos y orcos) y porque soy una fanática empedernida de ambos universos. La verdad es que el reto sólo fue una excusa para dar rienda suelta a esta mezcla que hace tiempo me rondaba la cabeza.

 **Descargo** : La Tierra Media y los personajes que habitan en ella son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien, y todo lo referente a World of Warcraft lo es de Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto nº 2: _Invasión a Bolsón Cerrado_ del foro "Aquelarre (libre de slash)".

 **Sinopsis** :

 _World of Warcraft narra las aventuras de un universo de fantasía épica que se desarrolla principalmente en Azeroth, un planeta en el que conviven multitud de razas y guardianes: enanos, elfos, humanos, trols, tauren, dragones…  
World of Warcraft (WoW) cuenta con multitud de líneas argumentales, pero aquí nos centraremos en la referente a los orcos. En su afán por conquistar mundos, los orcos, impulsados por los demonios de la Legión Ardiente, construyen un portal que les permite viajar a Azeroth desde su planeta natal, Draenor. Dicho acontecimiento supone el inicio del Año 0, y diversas guerras se disputarán a consecuencia de esto. _

_Este relato se centrará en los sucesos ubicados al final del libro "Más allá del Portal Oscuro", final de la Segunda Guerra (entre los orcos y la Alianza: una unión formada por humanos, enanos y elfos), aproximadamente en el año 8 de la era actual._

 _Ner'zhul, un brujo orco corrompido por la codicia y el afán de dominar la magia vil, decide extender su dominio a otros mundos con la construcción de un nuevo Portal Oscuro. Varios héroes de la Alianza, temiendo que la historia se repita, deciden combatir al brujo usando su propio hechizo para viajar a Draenor y darle caza en su guarida. Ellos serán: Khadgar, un intrépido mago con aspecto de anciano; Kurdran Martillo Salvaje, un enano jinete de grifos; Turalyon, un noble paladín que responde a los deseos de la Luz; Alleria Brisaveloz, una forestal elfa capaz de acabar con cualquier enemigo que se interponga en la visión de su arco; Danath Aterratrols, guerrero al servicio de su rey que obtuvo el título de Comandante de la Alianza. Ellos cinco se convertirán en los héroes de Azeroth, ya que cuando al fin consigan apresar al brujo, éste ha culminado el Portal y ello ha provocado el colapso de Draenor. Nuestros héroes se ven obligados a renunciar a su única opción de regresar a su mundo, destruyendo la única conexión entre Draenor y Azeroth, impidiendo así que la destrucción se propague._

 _Desgraciadamente el rufián de Ner'zhul aprovecha para escapar a otro nuevo planeta a través de la única fisura que permanece abierta, ¿cuál creéis que será el mundo que les aguarda a nuestros protagonistas?_

 _Los sucesos del Hobbit estarán ubicados en Rhovanion (Las Tierras Salvajes) en el año 2770 de la Tercera Edad del Sol, antes del ataque de Smaug sobre la ciudad de Erebor._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL PORTAL COMPLETO _  
_**

Ner'zhul admiraba con fervor su obra maestra, culminada al fin. El Portal Oscuro centelleaba regio, imponente, magnánimo y peligroso, ofertando al abyecto brujo aquello que más ansiaba: la llave de una cerradura que hasta el momento había permanecido lejos de su alcance, una puerta a otros mundos, una oportunidad para extender su corrupción y su dominio, un nuevo imperio para la Horda.

Inundó el ambiente de aquel mundo que se resquebrajaba con sus pérfidas carcajadas, burlándose de quienes habían osado subestimarle, despreciando los fútiles esfuerzos de quienes habían luchado durante meses en una tierra hostil, con el único objetivo de evitar en otros mundos la tragedia que había acontecido en el suyo propio.

Aquellos ilusorios héroes habían dejado atrás su mundo, Azeroth, sabiéndose en una misión que los conduciría a la muerte, o en el mejor de los casos, a un viaje sin retorno. Habían combatido a los orcos en su planeta natal con la intención de erradicar la maldad que les imbuía y que les arrastraba a la destrucción. Pero los esfuerzos de aquellos crédulos esperanzados habían sido en balde. Ner'zhul había ganado la partida.

El Portal Oscuro se había completado al fin.

Miró de nuevo la fisura que ocupaba el epicentro del portal, mostrando, en su realidad distorsionada, un firmamento que no pertenecía a su mundo ni a ningún otro conocido.

El brujo orco se hallaba extenuado a causa de la ingente cantidad de poder mágico que había necesitado para completar aquel siniestro conjuro, pero descansó, orgulloso, por haberlo culminado justo a tiempo.

Draenor, su tierra natal, se mostraba al borde de la extinción. Aquel planeta que antaño había sido hermoso, fértil y rebosante de vida, ahora yacía árido e inerte, consumido por el precio que los brujos habían pagado por obtener su poder.

Ner'zhul era, indiscutiblemente, uno de los mayores causantes de la agonía de su tierra. El empleo excesivo de la magia vil, otorgada por los demonios de la Legión Ardiente mediante engaños y falsas promesas, había corrompido el planeta, drenando su energía vital hasta consumirlo. Lo que quedaba de él se mostraba terriblemente castigado, emaciado, cual rama seca que se ve privada de su sustento y se retuerce, agónica, por hallar un final para terminar su tormento.

Pero al brujo orco no le importaba. Aquel poder oscuro bien había valido el sacrificio de un planeta. O dos.

Azeroth también había pagado el precio, pues había recibido la llegada de los orcos tras la construcción del primer Portal Oscuro. Pero aquel experimento no había salido como los orcos habían planeado. Sus habitantes habían resistido su feroz invasión durante años. Humanos, elfos y enanos habían defendido su tierra gracias a una unión inquebrantable que respondía al nombre de "Alianza". Mas mucho se perdió en aquel pernicioso combate. No sólo vidas humanas habían pasado a engrosar las listas de las innumerables tragedias acontecidas, multitud de poblados habían desaparecido bajo la sanguinaria mano de los orcos. Incluso sus capitales más emblemáticas habían sido reducidas a cenizas, y sus víctimas se extendían por doquier en anhelo de quienes las llorasen bajo los escombros.

No. No cometería los errores del pasado. Ner'zhul había aprendido la lección. En lo venidero no subestimaría a los habitantes de las tierras que conquistase, por muy inferiores que los considerase en apariencia.

Cansado, elevó su bastón hacia su obra maestra, la puerta de su salvación. Abandonaría Draenor antes de que colapsara por completo, pues al parecer la apertura de aquella fisura espacial había provocado que un planeta, que ya se encontraba al borde de su resistencia, acabase resquebrajándose por completo. La agonía de su mundo era palpable en cada rincón, podía sentir el aire enrarecido, podía escuchar los incesantes terremotos con los que la tierra gemía y se retorcía. Aquella apocalíptica visión no era sino el reflejo de una magia que había consumido todo a su paso, la maldición consecuente de un pacto sellado al viento.

Ner'zhul miró a los pocos guerreros que quedaban a su lado, los pocos infelices que se habían librado de ser utilizados para morir en su lugar. Peones para alcanzar su objetivo cuyo nombre o destino nada le importaban en realidad. Se lamentó de que su número fuese tan escaso, pues habría preferido contar con una escolta mayor que le protegiera en ese nuevo mundo desconocido. La culpa de sus bajas habían sido aquellos héroes de la Alianza que durante meses habían luchado por truncar sus planes, y que habían estado cerca de conseguirlo.

La tierra tembló de nuevo a sus pies, y esta vez, hasta el mismo cielo pareció quebrarse. Ner'zhul no podía esperar más, debía atravesar el Portal antes de que Draenor lo arrastrase hacia su aciago desenlace.

—¡Ner'zhul! —Oyó gritar su nombre de la voz de un viejo mago. El brujo apretó con rabia el puño que sostenía su macabro bastón, mientras la calavera nacarada dibujada en su rostro conformaba una mueca de desagrado, pues sabía perfectamente quién era el causante de aquella intromisión.

Khadgar, aquel poderoso mago cuyo semblante lucía anciano a pesar de su verdadera juventud, inmerecido castigo a causa de un poderoso maleficio (*1); se dispuso a hacerle frente con las fuerzas que le restaban.

Turalyon y Alleria aparecieron tras él. El paladín y la elfa se mostraban cansados tras la batalla, pero su mirada permanecía decidida, pues tras haberse confesado el uno al otro sus verdaderos sentimientos, su unión se había vuelto más fuerte, y su determinación, inquebrantable.

Danath, el guerrero humano, apareció segundos después, seguido de Kurdran, el enano que lideraba a los jinetes de grifos. Un pequeño grupo de soldados, conformado por guerreros de tres razas, les seguía en la retaguardia, como reflejo de su supervivencia.

Ner'zhul estaba cansado. Construir aquel portal había drenado por completo su energía y su fuente de magia. No podía invocar infernales ni manáfagos, ni siquiera a un pequeño diablillo vil que distrajera a sus enemigos con su risa estridente y les chamuscara con sus pequeñas bolas de fuego. No podía ahuyentarlos con un ilusorio hechizo que concentrara sus miedos, ni drenar sus energías mediante un enlace corrupto. No podía maldecirles ni invocar una lluvia de fuego (*2). Nada restaba salvo huir como una vulgar rata, y aparecer en el nuevo mundo triunfante.

Así que, de nuevo apelando a la estratagema más ruin, decidió combatirles de forma injusta, aprovechándose de su honor, sus miedos y sus debilidades. Rio con fuerza ante su malvado plan.

—Estúpidos guerreros, Draenor desaparece y vosotros lo haréis con él. La fisura que conecta vuestra amada tierra no quedará indemne, la corrupción de este mundo se arrastrará hacia el vuestro. —Khadgar hizo ademán de lanzar uno de sus conjuros contra él, pero los orcos rodearon a su líder como una barrera viviente. Khadgar apretó la mandíbula mientras el brujo continuaba hablando—. Vinisteis a esta tierra con la intención de detener nuestros planes, y ante vuestros ojos se alza vuestro fracaso y la deshonra de saberos causantes de la destrucción de Azeroth. Dejasteis atrás vuestro mundo para salvar otro, y vuestro osado viaje hará pagar a los inocentes que atrás quedaron.

Turalyon sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras del orco. ¿Aquello era cierto? ¿Habían condenado a su mundo por salvar a otro?

Una flecha surcó el aire sacándoles a todos de esa frustración en la que les había sumido las palabras del brujo. La flecha atravesó la garganta de uno de los orcos que le protegían, y su dueño cayó inerte de inmediato. Ner'zhul echó un paso atrás.

—Entonces tú vendrás con nosotros —amenazó la elfa cuyo odio y rencor habían emergido violentos.

La batalla pareció desatarse a continuación, pero aquel revuelo fue la distracción que el brujo necesitaba para colarse con un puñado de guerreros a través de la fisura relampagueante del nuevo portal, dejando atrás aquel mundo que se despedazaba.

Los guerreros de la Alianza pronto acabaron con los pocos orcos que habían intentado hacerles frente en aquel demoníaco escenario. Observando la estela que había dejado el brujo tras la huida todos maldijeron al cielo, mientras otros se miraban tremendamente preocupados por sus palabras. ¿Azeroth caería?

Khadgar sabía lo que debía hacerse, aunque tomar aquella decisión sentenciaba sus destinos.

—Debemos destruir el Portal Oscuro, así el vínculo entre Azeroth y Draenor se romperá.

—¡Eso está hecho, muchacho! —resolvió decidido un vigoroso Kurdran. Cierto fue que al mago le sorprendió que le llamase "muchacho" cuando su apariencia era dos veces más longeva que la suya, pero le agradeció en silencio su apelativo—. ¡Jinetes! ¡Preparad vuestros grifos, volvemos a casa!

—Debemos destruir el Portal desde _ambos_ lados —confesó al fin al mago apesadumbrado.

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella orden. Debían renunciar a regresar a su tierra natal, a encontrarse de nuevo con sus familias, con sus amigos. Turalyon tomó la palabra posando una mano sobre el hombro del mago.

—Cuando emprendimos el viaje a este mundo sabíamos que probablemente no regresaríamos, y que muchos de nosotros podríamos encontrar la muerte en esta guerra. Todos aceptamos aquel destino y te seguimos. —Asintió—. Te seguiremos de nuevo.

Kurdran dio la orden a sus jinetes y todos partieron rumbo a Península del Fuego Infernal, dispuestos a destruir aquel portal por el que habían entrado. Los soldados apostados en Bastión del Honor, la fortaleza que habían edificado al llegar a este planeta hostil, ayudaron en la tarea. Sólo unos pocos cruzaron a través de él para culminar la tarea desde Azeroth. Alleria, Turalyon, Khagdar, Kurdran y Danath entregaron un mensaje a quienes cruzaron, para ser entregado a sus seres queridos.

Aunque Khadgar insitió, ninguno de ellos aceptó abandonarle y regresar a Azeroth. Habían iniciado aquella aventura juntos, y juntos la culminarían. El mago les miró agradecido.

Una gran explosión se propagó desde los límites del antiguo Portal Oscuro, y las estatuas y el marco que lo circundaba cayeron fragmentadas, convirtiéndose en polvo, extinguiéndose para siempre.

Los supervivientes se miraron entre ellos. Los truenos y los terremotos que azotaban aquella tierra castigada resonaban más fuerte. El final de Draenor era inminente.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí mientras esperamos que este mundo se derrumbe? —preguntó Danath a sus cuatro compañeros.

—Ya no podemos regresar a nuestro hogar, y a este no le queda mucho. Ner'zhul se ha reído de nosotros y ha huido delante de nuestras narices —respondió Alleria furiosa—. Puesto que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, propongo que le sigamos y acabemos con él de una vez por todas.

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó Kurdran, pues la expectativa de darle caza al brujo que le torturó hasta límites insospechados, librándose de la muerte tras haber sido rescatado por sus compañeros, se tornó tentadora—. ¡Démosle a ese malnacido el escarmiento que merece!

Turalyon y Khadgar se miraron. Vengarse de los orcos, en especial de Ner'zhul y viajar a un nuevo mundo. Aquella empresa sonaba bien, y además ellos no eran de los que se quedaban sentados, esperando a que un fatídico desenlace.

Khadgar sacó entre sus pertenencias el libro de Medivh (*3), e invocó un conjuro de teletransporte que les hizo aparecer junto a la fisura por la que había escapado Ner'zhul. Draenor colapsaba, no tenían tiempo para volver a galope a aquel funesto escenario.

Todos se miraron y exhalaron un largo suspiro antes de adentrarse en aquel resquicio endemoniado.

Una realidad vertiginosa les envolvió a su paso. Sintieron sus cuerpos succionados por las estrellas, sofocados por una presión que creyeron que aplastaría sus huesos. Su anterior viaje había sido mucho más clemente, pero claro, entonces habían atravesado el camino entre los mundos bajo la protección de un portal construido por los orcos durante meses; mientras que ahora se hallaban cruzando una fisura inestable invocada a la desesperada por un brujo enajenado por su propio poder.

Turalyon escuchó el grito agónico proveniente de la elfa. Cuánto le habría gustado sellar su dolor en el interior de su boca, cuánto acariciar sus labios mientras sus dedos se perdían en sus rosadas mejillas y el perfume de su esencia doblegaba sus sentidos. Cuánto estrechar su realidad temblorosa mientras sus lágrimas se perdían entre su tabardo celeste con la efigie del león dorado de Ventormenta. Cuánto deseaba ahora escuchar sus reproches, su mirada desafiante que amenazaba con golpearlo por cada palabra pronunciada, por cada mirada cariñosa que consideraba insolente, por cada intento por protegerla de aquello que torturaba sus noches sin estrellas.

El paladín temió desintegrarse en aquella vorágine violenta. Sintió una lágrima emerger silente y caer por su mejilla, materializando en una fría estela el temor que le invadía.

 _Alleria_ …

Su voz fue enterrada por el abismo y el calor que envolvía su cuerpo desapareció hurtado por un injusto porvenir. El eco de la muerte resonaba en sus oídos, proclamando como propio aquello que todavía le pertenecía.

La muerte reclamaba sus orígenes, sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Reclamaba su valor, su fortaleza, su honor, su credo y su amor por ella. Y durante un segundo sucumbió, despojado de todo ello.

 _Turalyon_ …

Su llamada intangible le devolvió la esperanza. Su débil voz arropó sus oídos como si sus brazos se hubieran permitido rodear su cuerpo. Si ella luchaba por él, él lucharía por ella.

Rezó para que la Luz (*4) lo envolviese y lo librase de sus miedos, y como en tantas ocasiones, la Luz escuchó su plegaria, otorgándole aquel retazo de paz que ahondaba tan profundo y emergía tan cálido. Aquel sinuoso resplandor que nació tenue e insignificante, se propagó por su cuerpo y alcanzó, como un halo protector, a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, devolviéndoles en un instante todo cuanto habían perdido, tragado por aquella oscuridad desconocida.

La desesperación se borró de sus rostros y su destino volvió a pertenecerles. Las sombras se disiparon y aquel vórtice ilusorio se dispersó fugaz dando paso al final de su viaje. Una nueva tierra les aguardaba, salvaje y desconocida.

* * *

Una tormenta tenebrosa se desató en las lindes del Bosque Negro. Un fenómeno siniestro similar se había producido días atrás y había sido observado con recelo por quienes lo presenciaron. De nuevo aquel miasma rodeaba la frondosa bóveda de árboles. Desde la Montaña Solitaria, dos figuras observaban en silencio aquella aberración. Unos intensos ojos azules oteaban el horizonte, preocupados. Finalmente su propietario se atrevió a hablar.

—El consejo decretó no inmiscuirnos en los asuntos que acontecen en el reino de los elfos, pero temo que la amenaza que les afecte pueda extenderse hacia aquí.

—Yo también lo temo, hijo, pero Thrór apoyó la decisión, y no podemos ir en contra de su mandato, aunque nuestras intenciones sean honradas y compartamos el mismo linaje.

—Solicitaré una audiencia en privado y le explicaré la situación. Una partida de reconocimiento, no pido más.

—Iré contigo, tal vez nos escuche a ambos.

—Gracias, padre. —El enano vigoroso de encanecidos cabellos asintió ante la gratitud de su hijo y le miró con orgullo.

El joven príncipe permaneció en silencio, observando la tormenta, mientras aquel viento del oeste ondeaba sus cabellos negro azabache, y su figura, ataviada en lino de un azul tan intenso como el océano, permanecía impertérrita ante el atardecer.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

**(*1)** A pesar de su apariencia anciana, Khadgar es en realidad un joven mago que ronda la treintena. Tras intentar salvar Azeroth de la primera invasión de orcos, recibió una maldición que le confirió aspecto anciano.

 **(*2)** Los ataques mencionados corresponden a los hechizos propios de los brujos en el juego World of Warcraft. Las habilidades de los brujos se concentran en invocar demonios (los manáfagos mencionados con una especie de perros demonio) y atacar a distancia.

 **(*3)** Medivh fue un poderoso mago conocido en Azeroth y Khadgar fue su aprendiz. Dominado por las malas artes, Medivh abrió el primer Portal Oscuro desde Azeroth, mientras Gul'dan (el aprendiz de Ner'zhul) lo abría desde Draenor. Se dice que su libro contiene codificados poderosos y desconocidos hechizos, algunos implican un alto precio.

 **(*4)** La Luz: En World of Warcraft los paladines son una clase híbrida entre guerrero y sacerdote. Es esta segunda cualidad las que los hace dignos usuarios de la Luz Sagrada, una energía pura que les da fuerza, les concede sus habilidades y a cuya fe se aferran ardientemente.

 _Dado que este relato cruzado está ideado para un reto de un foro de fans del Hobbit, he optado por enfocar las notas explicativas al mundo del WoW, dando por hecho que el universo del Hobbit es perfectamente conocido por los lectores, pero si alguien desconoce algún aspecto o quiere una explicación mayor, que me lo diga por privado y le contestaré encantada :D_

 _Por si acaso no se ha entendido recalco aquí que en este capítulo en Draenor había dos Portales Oscuros. El primero, conectando Draenor y Azeroth (que nuestros héroes han destruido) y el segundo recién invocado por Ner'zhul entre Draenor y la Tierra Media (por el que tanto Ner'zhul como nuestros héroes han huido)._

 _Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, tanto a los que conozcáis ambos mundos, como a los que no. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!_


	2. Una nueva tierra

**CAPÍTULO 2: Una nueva tierra**

Una frondosa arboleda les recibió, oscura y siniestra. Todavía aturdidos por aquel viaje violento y casi agónico, y con sus energías consumidas en gran parte por los combates acontecidos, los habitantes de Azeroth se rindieron a aquella atmósfera enrarecida y dormitaron durante horas.

Alleria fue la primera en despertar. Su aguda visión élfica le mostró un escenario que a primera vista le resultó familiar, pero rápidamente comprendió que no lo era en absoluto. Se encontraba rodeada por la naturaleza, árboles y arbustos emergían de sus raíces hacia el firmamento, al que cubrían por completo, y su frondosidad resultaba siniestra y en cierto modo asfixiante. Alleria notó la atmósfera enrarecida y el escaso viento que la rodeaba, silente y misterioso. Aquel lugar silvestre no se parecía en nada a los bosques que circundaban Quel'thalas, su ciudad natal. Desde luego no se parecía lo más mínimo al Bosque Canción Eterna, aquel lugar mágico y pacífico donde podía pasar horas y horas escuchando al viento, imbuyéndose de la vida que se ocultaba tras cada particular sonido. Aquellos árboles de anaranjadas tonalidades atrapados en un otoño eterno, nada se asemejaban a aquellos tallos negruzcos y violáceos que parecían envenenarla sólo con su presencia.

Aquella atmósfera enrarecida aturdió sus sentidos, más agudizados que los del resto de sus compañeros, y por temor a ser atacada por algún embrujo desconocido, se acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros con la intención de despertarlos. Turalyon fue el primero en hacerlo al sentir el aroma de los cabellos de la elfa sobre su rostro mientras le sacudía por los hombros.

—¡Rápido, despertad!

Kurdran, Danath y Khadgar despertaron a la vez con aquella orden concisa. El mago se levantó inspeccionando el escenario.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Danath.

—¿Qué diantres es este sitio? —inquirió malhumorado Kurdran.

—Hemos pasado de un planeta árido y desértico a uno frondoso y exuberante —exclamó Turalyon más como un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Presiento magia a su alrededor —escudriñó Khadgar preocupado—. Una magia antigua y poderosa.

—Pues salgamos de aquí cuanto antes —sugirió Kurdran—. Odio los lugares boscosos —concluyó con un escalofrío. Su hogar se encontraba entre montañas. Pico Nidal, situada al noroeste de las Tierras del Interior, era una ciudad tallada en la propia montaña cuya fachada imitaba la forma de un imponente grifo (*1). Kurdran había crecido admirando su arquitectura, sus interminables escalinatas y sus grandes salones cavados en la cantera de aquella enorme montaña. Como buen enano, la tierra era su elemento, y el aire su mejor aliado, pues se había pasado media vida surcando su esencia a lomos de su Sky'ree, su fiel grifo, convirtiéndose en el líder de los jinetes de grifos (*2).

Khadgar y Turalyon lideraron la marcha a través de aquel escenario fecundo. Pronto descubrieron que aquella maraña de árboles confinaba un laberinto del que tardarían en escapar. El Bosque Negro no era un lugar amistoso, y menos para los forasteros.

* * *

Con las primeras luces del alba, Thorin y Thráin se personaron ante Thrór para pedir audiencia. Los enanos apelaron a su buen juicio para enviar una partida de reconocimiento a las lindes del Bosque Negro, pero el Rey Bajo la Montaña denegó su petición. Prefería mantener las distancias con Thranduil, el rey del Bosque Negro, pues aunque mantenían una alianza formal, su relación se movía entre arenas movedizas, y no quería tener que darle ninguna explicación sobre el hecho de merodear en los dominios de aquel altivo monarca que siempre le había mostrado una mirada distante y superior.

Enfadado por aquella decisión, Thorin abandonó la estancia con seriedad, guardando la compostura y respetando el protocolo, pues a pesar de su corta edad había sido estrictamente educado en la realeza y sabía mantener las formas. Como hijo de Durin jamás mostraría ofensa ante su línea predecesora y como habitante de Erebor, no desobedecería una orden directa del rey, aunque considerase que la decisión tomada por su abuelo fuera errónea y pusiera en peligro al reino. Un peligro no probado, pero que inquietaba al joven príncipe tanto en la vigilia como en la nocturnidad de sus sueños, confiriéndole pesadillas que turbaban su descanso.

Thráin compartía la inquietud de su hijo, de apenas 24 años de edad, que a lo largo de los últimos años había demostrado una madurez impropia de su juventud. Dada la longevidad de su raza, un jovenzuelo de apenas dos décadas era considerado un atolondrado chiquillo a ojos de cualquier enano, con un corazón vigoroso y ardiente que podía conducirle a actos impulsivos y temerarios, y aunque Thorin no solía serlo, igualmente debía ser tutelado a distancia para que no cometiera los errores propios de la inexperiencia. Thráin había soportado ya 126 inviernos a sus espaldas y la edad le había concedido sosiego y sabiduría. Instó a su primogénito a permanecer expectante y preparado, abandonando cualquier tentativa de actuar por su cuenta. Aunque a regañadientes, a Thorin no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a su progenitor.

* * *

Los habitantes de Azeroth, intrusos en aquel mundo desconocido, continuaron su camino hacia la zona más septentrional de aquel desmesurado bosque, optando por avanzar en línea recta para no perderse todavía más en el corazón de aquel laberinto. Mientras, sus antagonistas lo hacían hacia el sur. Ner'zhul y los escasos orcos que le acompañaban habían aprovechado la ventaja temporal para desplazarse lo más rápido que pudiesen, guiados por una presencia oscura que los atraía hacia la parte más austral del Bosque Negro. Tras varios días de camino arribaron a una fortaleza derruida: Dol Guldur.

Una maldad naciente (*3) permanecía oculta en aquel lugar perverso. Las ruinas de la vieja fortaleza albergaban una malvada presencia que no quedó inadvertida para el brujo. La magia llama a la magia y la oscuridad atrae a los adeptos de lo prohibido. Pronto aquel ente incorpóreo contactó con el brujo orco. Ambos sellaron un pacto de doble filo, lacrado con un grito enajenado embaucado por la perspectiva de controlar el poder absoluto. Y allí permanecieron ocultos, planeando el resurgir de la oscuridad con pesadillas y espectros como testigos.

* * *

Pasaron varios días caminando por aquel boscaje inacabable, subsistiendo gracias a los refrigerios (*4) que el mago convocaba. Mas aquellas aguas y galletas tenían como objeto mantener sus cuerpos con vida, pero no saciaban su apetito ni reconfortaban su estómago ni su espíritu. Aquel lugar, cada vez más frondoso, cada vez más oscuro, minaba su juicio y su resistencia.

Continuaron sin saber si aquel nuevo mundo se conformaba por algo más que tierras selváticas carentes de vida humana o animal, y si alguna vez conseguirían salir de allí. Las horas pasaban, y probablemente también los días, a pesar de que no podían ver la bóveda celeste mostrar la noche ni el día.

Cansado y hambriento, Kurdran arrancó lo que le pareció un puñado de bayas jugosas de color escarlata, y antes de que el mago pudiera advertirle acerca de las posibles propiedades venenosas de aquel fruto desconocido, el enano ya se las había zampado de un bocado. Ninguna reacción siguió a aquella práctica, pero el mago le aconsejó no repetirla y ninguno de sus compañeros le imitó, por temor a las consecuencias.

Tras continuar su camino durante al menos un par de horas, el destino pareció concederles una tregua y un graznido familiar llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Es lo que yo creo? —preguntó la elfa.

—¡Sky'ree! —El enano corrió en dirección al sonido y enseguida encontró a su fiel montura atrapada entre las ramas.

—¿Nos siguió a través del portal? —preguntó Danath sorprendido.

—Pues parece que sí —respondió Turalyon esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Tranquilo, pequeño! Te sacaremos de aquí ahora mismo —prometió Kurdran mientras trepaba y tomaba su martillo para partir las ramas y zarzas secas que le aprisionaban.

—¿Pero cómo ha llegado a esta zona antes que nosotros?

—Si entró al portal más tarde que nosotros, es posible que fuese teletransportado a una región ligeramente distinta, quién sabe cómo funcionaba aquella grieta inestable. Dado su desequilibrio ya me parece una suerte que todos apareciéramos en el mismo lugar.

Intentando apartar las ramas que apresaban a su compañero, el enano se cortó en las palmas de las manos con las espinas de aquellas zarzas y cayó al suelo un par de veces al afianzarse sobre un terreno que se encontraba inclinado.

Magullado, pero feliz, el enano consiguió al fin liberar a su grifo.

Khadgar conjuró aguas para el animal, que de seguro se hallaba sediento y cansado, al igual que ellos. La elfa acarició su plumaje.

—Echaré un vistazo desde el aire y os indicaré el camino a seguir.

Y dicho esto el enano montó a lomos de Sky'ree y desapareció de su vista, esquivando las ramas más intrincadas que se adherían unas a otras como una siniestra telaraña. El grifo no pensaba quedarse atrapado de nuevo.

Volaron bajo hasta encontrar un resquicio por el que elevarse dejando atrás aquella infecta arboleda. Cuando el grifo emergió entre las copas de los árboles, ambos respiraron aliviados, cegados por la luz de la tarde, pero impíos por la brisa de la montaña.

Una formación montañosa llamó su atención. Se erigía como prodigio de la naturaleza, como soberana absoluta de cuanto se hallaba a su alrededor. La Montaña Solitaria se elevaba sin descanso, perdiendo su pico entre la bruma, y su presencia hacía empequeñecer todo cuanto moraba a su alrededor.

El enano decidió apurar el vuelo e inspeccionar el lugar antes de volver para rescatar a sus compañeros. Cuanta más información aportara sobre este planeta desconocido, mejor para todos ellos.

Algo le atrajo hacia la montaña. Tal vez el nostálgico recuerdo de su morada, de las esculturas de Pico Nidal, pues cuanto más se acercaba más le recordaba a ella. Aún en la distancia, una enorme puerta de mármol verde parecía dar la bienvenida a aquel majestuoso lugar, custodiada a ambos lados por dos descomunales estatuas que retrataban a dos guerreros armados portando hachas de guerra.

De pronto un destello de luz cegó su visión y se sintió mareado. Un intenso dolor traspasó su abdomen como si de un cuchillo lancinante se tratase. El enano tosió y se encogió sobre su vientre, mientras el sudor le envolvía y la temperatura de su frente ardía. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, su visión se tornó borrosa y su juicio perdió el control. Retorciéndose de dolor, Kurdran se ladeó a la izquierda, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sky'ree se percató rápidamente de que algo le pasaba a su jinete y rescató su cuerpo en plena caída sujetándolo con sus garras.

Su visión de águila localizó varias figuras moviéndose en los niveles superiores de aquella fortaleza que se erigía frente a ellos. El animal decidió acudir allí en busca de auxilio. Graznó rasgando el aire y varios cuervos respondieron su llamada.

* * *

El príncipe Thorin se encontraba en aquella balconada meditando, como solía hacer siempre que algo inquietaba su espíritu. Subía a los primeros niveles de vigilancia y desde allí oteaba el valle que rodeaba la Montaña Solitaria. Otras veces decidía aislarse de sus percepciones y reflexionar con los ojos cerrados, con el viento como único testigo del exterior. Fue la conversación de los centinelas que custodiaban los muros lo que le sacó de aquel trance.

—Mirad las aves, parecen inquietas.

—Algo se acerca hacia nosotros —declaró un centinela mitigando la luz del astro diurno sobre sus ojos con la palma de su mano—. ¡Algo enorme!

Antes de que pudieran dar la voz de alarma, el grifo se personó en el primer nivel de vigilancia de la fachada y arrojó sobre él al enano herido. El príncipe Thorin se acercó veloz a inspeccionar a ambos intrusos.

En el suelo yacía un enano pelirrojo. Se retorcía de dolor y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Apenas balbuceaba quejidos y palabras inconexas. Inspeccionó su rostro con rapidez, incapaz de reconocerle. Sus facciones en cierto modo le recordaron a los enanos que conocía en las Colinas de Hierro. Tal vez hubiese llegado volando desde ese lugar, o desde algún otro más lejano. Mientras se preguntaba sobre su procedencia, la bestia alada graznó de nuevo, nerviosa. El príncipe dio la voz de alarma.

—¡Llamad a los curanderos! ¡Buscad a Óin y Balin!

Su llamada de auxilio alertó también a la guardia y su padre se personó tras ellos. Miró con desconfianza a la bestia alada.

—Por Mahal, ¿qué demonios es esa criatura?

—Nunca había visto nada similar, ha traído al enano.

—O ha sido quien lo ha atacado. Tiene cortes y magulladuras —dijo inspeccionando al sujeto antes de ser llevado puertas adentro. Se giró de nuevo hacia la criatura salvaje—. ¡Guardias, apresadla!

Los guardias elevaron las lanzas hacia el animal, que al verse amenazado comenzó a graznar más alto y a batir las alas desesperado, provocando olas huracanadas que derribaron a la mitad de los soldados.

Los enanos lanzaron contra él sus lanzas a modo de flechas y alguna de ellas hirió las alas del animal. Aquella herida y la consecuente torpeza que le comprometió el vuelo, dieron margen para que otros soldados aparecieran allí con más armamento y acabaran encadenando a la bestia con sogas y férreas cadenas. Inmovilizado y amordazado, el grifo fue capturado y llevado hasta las mazmorras de Thrór.

Thorin siguió a sus centinelas hacia los dispensarios que atendían a los enfermos.

* * *

—¿No creéis que tarda demasiado? —preguntó Danath preocupado. Los cuatro habían acampado a la espera de que el enano volviera a buscarles.

Alleria, impaciente, se levantó.

—Seguiremos su rastro, tal vez haya vuelto a quedarse atrapado entre las zarzas.

Como forestal era experta a la hora de seguir rastros. Encontró alguna de las plumas dejadas por el animal y percibió ramas dañadas por el vuelo. No hubo rastro del grifo ni del enano, pero para fortuna de los cuatro, tras una pequeña caminata la salida se presentó ante ellos, mostrando un cielo encapotado que avecinaba tormenta.

Nada más salir a respirar aire fresco se toparon con un carromato ambulante en el que viajaban varios mercaderes. Ambos grupos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con los otros y a punto estuvieron de desenfundar las armas, a pesar de que los mercaderes apenas portaban nada más ofensivo que palos y garrotes. Khadgar elevó las manos en son de paz y comenzó a hablar, rezando por dentro para que sus idiomas fueran compatibles.

—Nuestras intenciones no son hostiles, nos hallábamos perdidos en este robledal carente de vida y nos hemos asustado al toparnos con vuestro grupo.

Los mercaderes relajaron su actitud defensiva. Les miraron extrañados.

—¿Viajabais por el bosque?

—Me temo que nos perdimos. —Se adelantó de nuevo el mago antes de que ninguno revelara que habían caído en sus fauces del azar al viajar entre mundos—. ¿Podríais decirnos dónde nos encontramos?

—Claro que sí, abuelete. —Un joven de rostro pecoso y rudos modales señaló a la montaña—. ¿Veis eso? Es el reino enano de Erebor, y frente a él, la ciudad de Valle.

El que parecía el padre del muchacho, por sus rasgos curtidos pero semejantes, continuó la conversación, intentando arreglar el descaro de su hijo, pues vio al viejo mago fruncir el ceño.

—Somos humildes mercaderes que en este momento se dirigen a la ciudad de Valle.

Tras terminar la frase, una comitiva de elfos apareció del interior de aquel infecto bosque. Se posicionaron rápidamente frente a ambos grupos mostrando estrictas posiciones militares, con movimientos milimétricamente ejecutados. Montaban corceles pardos y blancos de esplendorosa belleza y sus armaduras refulgían a pesar del escenario brumoso.

Como si de una orden divina se tratase, las nubes que hasta entonces tapaban el cielo dejaron paso al brillo de la tarde, y la inaudita apariencia de los cuatro extranjeros quedó revelada, con la consecuente sorpresa de los oriundos. Aunque desgastada a consecuencia del largo viaje, la túnica púrpura que portaba Khadgar, con el gran ojo bordado en hilos de plata que constituía el emblema del Kirin Tor (*5) no pasó precisamente desapercibida, y el mago se percató del contraste de sus apariencias.

Humanos y elfos observaron con descaro al resto del grupo. Primero a la mujer de orejas puntiagudas envestida en cuero y demás materiales livianos perfectamente adheridos a su figura, portando arco y flechas a su espalda. Cierto era que tenía rasgos élficos, aunque su altura era menor de la que estaban acostumbrados. La mirada de la fémina se percató del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, y con el fulgor de sus ojos azules heló las facciones de quienes la inspeccionaban. Desviaron la mirada hacia los otros varones, ambos ataviados con enormes armaduras de metal, algunas con piezas visiblemente maltratadas y rotas. La pregunta sobre su procedencia e identidades era inminente.

Una niña pequeña se asomó en uno de los extremos del carromato mientras los elfos guardaban silencio y distancia.

—Papá, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta. Los fuegos y malabares empezarán sin nosotros.

Una magnífica idea apareció en la cabeza de Turalyon. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡Y a nosotros van a colgarnos si no llegamos a tiempo! ¿Seríais tan amables de acercarnos a la ciudad?

Los mercaderes le miraron extrañados por aquel inusitado ímpetu.

—¿Y vosotros sois…?

—¡Trovadores! —Esta vez fueron sus compañeros quienes le miraron anonadados—. Juglares, malabaristas, como prefiráis. Nos han contratado para amenizar la fiesta… La fiesta de…

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Girion, señor de Valle.

—Exacto —rio el paladín con un nerviosismo mal disimulado.

Uno de los elfos exclamó con voz fría.

—Portamos un presente de nuestro señor Thranduil para el regente de Valle. Podríamos acompañaros.

Con la protección de los elfos, los mercaderes decidieron que los desconocidos no constituían amenaza alguna y les ofrecieron un rincón en sus carromatos. Apretados en un espacio insuficiente para los cuatro, aprovecharon para cuchichear.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —susurró la elfa visiblemente enfadada.

—Ganar tiempo e infiltrarnos —respondió—, ¿o prefieres revelar nuestra verdadera procedencia y ser arrestados? No nos miraban con cara de buenos amigos precisamente —exclamó refiriéndose a los elfos.

—¿Y Kurdran?

—Kurdran sabe cuidarse solo —intervino Danath—. Tal vez Turalyon tenga razón y esta sea la mejor forma de infiltrarnos y buscar su paradero.

La elfa suspiró hastiada y fulminó de nuevo con la mirada al paladín. Acababan de venderse como monos de feria. Nada la molestaba más. El paladín agachó la cabeza apenado, sabía que le costaría ganarse de nuevo el perdón de la testaruda forestal.

Khadgar ojeó el valle por un pequeño agujero en la tela que envolvía los laterales del carruaje. Suspiró. No podía evitar la sensación de sentirse directos a la boca del lobo.

La comitiva élfica y el carromato avanzaron con paso ligero hacia la ciudad de Valle, mientras la noche les seguía los pasos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **(*1)** Grifo: al igual que los animales mitológicos, los grifos de World of Warcraft son quimeras mitad león y mitad águila. Viven en libertad, pero algunos de ellos han sido entrenados para servir como medio de transporte. En Pico Nidal son considerados fieles compañeros, por ello Kurdran Martillo Salvaje es un afamado jinete de grifos.

 **(*2)** Los jinetes de grifos son una clase de enanos guerreros de gran resistencia y fuerza bruta, portan pesados martillos que lanzan contra sus enemigos y controlan los poderes de los rayos.

 **(*3)** La maldad naciente se trata, efectivamente, del vestigio de Sauron, Señor Oscuro, oculto durante dos mil años en la vieja fortaleza bajo el sobrenombre de "El Nigromante", tejiendo los hilos de sus malvados planes mientras su poder se recupera despacio.

 **(*4)** Una de las habilidades de los magos en el videojuego es la de convocar las llamadas "aguas" o "galletas" que recuperan vida y maná al resto de jugadores.

 **(*5)** Kirin Tor: Es la orden de magos más importante y poderosa de Azeroth. Asentada en la ciudad de Dalaran, el Kirin Tor actúa como un consejo de sabios que vigila los peligros que acechan al mundo. Son muy reservados con los extraños y su organización constituye un grupo cerrado y, a menudo, inaccesible.

* * *

 _Bieeeeen justo a tiempo para el final del plazo del reto xDDD uff que estrés..._

 _Las normas del reto del crossover estipulaban únicamente dos capítulos. Como veis no se trata de una trama cerrada en absoluto, tan sólo es un atisbo del inicio de la aventura. Esto quiere decir que una vez concluido el reto y las votaciones, continuaré la historia y subiré más capítulos (a mi ritmo ehh xD que a mis semanas les faltan días por todas partes)._

 _Bueno tanto a los que lo leais con motivo del reto iniciado por el foro del **Aquelarre** , como a los que no, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis al menos un comentario con vuestras opiniones, que no cuesta nada y se agradece mucho._

 _Y dicho esto, me voy a la cama :P_


End file.
